Don't Ask Me
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Tidus and Zidane are at a cafe to settle their anger at being exes since they'll be seeing each other thanks to having the same friends. Sadly both of these boys are blonds so this turns into a dick fest... huh I might have worded that wrong. Zidus Tidane


I wanted to slap him for showing up exactly on time when I had come by an hour earlier. Last night we met up at a mutual friend's party. Sometimes I really hate Sora… he has _no_ _fucking_ _clue_ how these things are supposed to work, and so he waved his brainless thoughts and tried to come up with a solution… that's when Tidus stepped up and said 'since it's inevitable that we'll see each other again we should catch up and get along.' I didn't even know he knew such a big word!

I glared at Tidus as he sat in front of me at the café. We broke up a year ago because he decided to pursue his blitz ball career when I told him not to since he broke five bones the last game. He dumped me for caring and we haven't talk since and now here we are at a café 'catching up.'

I ordered a beer while Tidus, the girly one, ordered an iced tea. If he fucking _dares_ to ask me how I've been… I think I'll murder him! He smiled at me then took a sip of his drink as though waiting for me to do something. I noticed him wearing the necklace I had given him and did my best not to wring his neck.

It had a simple silver chain with a large purple stone at its center. The stone was a sphere that has our first meeting recorded within. He never liked it though, the stone is too big and its color is too bright, plus the sphere's embarrassing because whenever people pick it up they see that one moment where I made a fool of him. The last part… I can't blame him about but everything else is just stupid.

"Hey Zidane." He grinned acting all sweet and innocent. I narrowed my eyes then took a sip of my beer… warm… dammit.

"Tidus." I said refusing to look at him as I wasted time searching for the waiter. He came over and then replaced my beer with partially cold. Screw it. I'll drink the damn thing anyway.

"I've missed you a lot." He informed me making my eyes stray over to see the kind smile he had always shown me before. Glaring I tried harder to hate him.

"Yeah well it's your fault." I growled making him nod sadly.

"I tried to call you, but you changed your number… twelve times." Tidus muttered, actually it was sixteen but I won't tell him that. "I looked for your new place too… but you moved eight times." Nope it was fourteen times.

"I'm surprised anyone was able to get a hold of you." He laughed nervously making me smirk.

"Well the Boss always knows where I am so everyone sent their messages through him." I said cockily then paled when Tidus began to nod with his finger on his chin.

"I didn't think of him for some reason." I stood up and finished off my beer ready to go. I'm done with this. I've been at home crying over him and listening to break-up songs ever since he left! I almost got caught on a petty mansion robbery! He's screwing with my life without even being there and I'm sick of it!

"You didn't think of someone else too." I growled angrily and watched his eyes widen. I didn't mean to start the puppy face with tears. It wasn't my intention at all, but it was nice seeing him look so upset and distressed over this… well it is his fault.

Wakka called me an idiot when I left the stadium that night. He said the blond will come around after the game… he just needs to cool down. What if I need to cool down too? What the fuck ever. I know I hold grudges a LOT longer than he does but that doesn't mean I'll wait till after one hell of a long game watching my man almost get killed out there for some cheap thrill.

Especially because afterwards I always want to get into his sweaty pants and take him right there. I smiled softly at that memory of the stupid day it all ended then turned to Tidus who was sitting there crying.

"I want to fuck you so badly right now but I won't… and I can't." I informed him and stole something from him… it's only precious to me anyway. Setting it in my pocket I continued to talk with him knowing he doesn't even know what I've done. He just thinks I'm being overdramatic and cruel like normal because typically I am. He's not used to me stealing from him…

It's not like we're the way we used to be when I was trying to hook up with him.

"I wouldn't let you is one reason I can think of… is there another?" Tidus asked looking up at me blankly. I smirked and wanted to kiss those innocent lips of his but instead I backed away from the table and bowed. The blond stood up immediately and almost tripped over the chair. Grabbing onto my arm he tried to stop me from leaving but we both know that he doesn't stand a chance against me.

Taking out his sword he looked at me desperately.

"Do you know how much it hurt me to tell you it's over?" He whispered softly against my arm. I shrugged and looked down at him waiting to hear the answer. Looking up at me I saw a sly confident smile on his face. "It didn't hurt me at all because you're a bastard. You don't love me and never could because you're too busy conning me. The fact that I dumped you meant no more grief and that it was time to move on to the more experienced players' right?" He demanded I shoved him away from me and glared.

"Don't waste my fucking time." I growled and began to turn away. Believe a lie if you want to, Tidus. If it makes you feel better then go ahead.

"You know that's not true and I don't believe that about you for a second. Give me back my necklace. You can't take it back now… I need it when you're not actually here with me." He whispered taking my sleeve. I looked at him then dangled the necklace in front of my face. He lunged for it and soon we were on the ground with him on top of me. Rolling over I was the one on top.

Kissing him deeply I watched his eyes widen.

"How have you been?" Tidus grinned making me roll my eyes in annoyance and distaste.

"Life's a bitch without you." I answered and then pulled him up so I can use my happy for something other than pointing at my lover.

"I know." He answered and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's meet here for breakfast tomorrow… I think it's my new favorite place."


End file.
